gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: The American Dream
Grand Theft Auto: The American Dream (also known as GTA: TAD) is a Rockstar game released on the Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC, Android and as well on iOS. The game features a new storyline without any appearances of older GTA characters. The main protagonist of the game is Mark Jones, a British criminal who came back to San Andreas after 5 years living in London. The game returns to the setting of GTA 5, the state of San Andreas however there are 2 missions in Liberty City and 1 in Carcer City. The game takes place in 2022. GTA: TAD was released August 10, 2019. The game was critically acclaimed and has won several Game Of The Year Awards. 'Synopsis' Mark Jones moved out from London to San Andreas at the age of 12 alongside his parents and spent at his new home for 8 years. While being in San Andreas he befriended Jeffrey "Stone" Stones, who is a member of The Families and Armando Gonzalez a member of the Aztecas. Through Stone he befriended Lance "6Pac" Bar, a high ranking member of The Families. Mark befriending with them after they started to rob stores, houses and steal cars. When he was 20, Mark moved back with his parents to UK and 5 years laters he decides to go back to San Andreas alone for a year, now prepared to take back his old criminal lifestyle. 'Plot' Main Article: Storyline&Missions In GTA: TAD Chapter 1:Back To Los Santos Mark returns to LS and he is reunited with Stone,6Pac,and Armando.He goes as an undercover Vagos helper,for Armando.He also starts doing work for the Triads and meets a homeless war veteran. Chapter 2:Making New Friends And Enemies Mark starts to grow in the criminal underworld.He starts helping the Death Outlawz biker gang,becomes an undercover Ballas helper,starts helping the Allegri Family,and starts to help the biggest mafia in San Andreas the Kennedy mafia.He also starts working with the Pellegrini Family.With them he betrays the Allegri Family and kills their leader. Chapter 3:Welcome To Blaine County The Pellegrini Family gives Mark a house in Sandy Shores.Before going to Sandy Shores Mark betrays the Ballas,with killing a high ranking member of the Ballas.While in Sandy Shores he meets Dan West,owner of a small store and David"Lawyer"Jackson,a crooked lawyer.In Sandy Shores he continues working with the Death Outlawz. Chapter 4:Mafia Life Mark,after all of his successes becomes a big dog in the criminal underworld.Mark,while doing jobs for various gangs/mafias as usually,gets betrayed by Luke Kennedy,the leader of the Kennedy mafia.He befriends Stanley Harper the leader of the Harper mafia,Kennedys biggest rival,so they can take down the Kennedy mafia. Chapter 5:Betrayed Mark,knowing that he got betrayed,needs to get revenge on the Kennedys.Mark learns that Pellegrinis want to attack the Death Outlawz,so Mark warns his friend from the Death Outlawz about it and they attack them first.After attacking them the leader of the Pellegrinis reveals that he would have betray Mark too. Chapter 6:Tying Up Loose Ends Mark with the help of the Families,Aztecas and Triads locates and hunts down Antonio Pellegrini,the leaders brother,and kills him.After that he and the Harper Mafia attack the Kennedy Mafia and Mark finally kills Luke Kennedy. Chapter 7:Freedom Mark after doing everything he wanted,is now free to do whatever he wants.This chapter does not have any missions. 'Gameplay&Features' The gameplay of TAD is a mix between Gta 5,Gta 4 and RDR 2 gameplay.It takes aspects of all of those games to make a perfect formula.The features are also a mix of Gta 5 and RDR 2 with a couple of new ones added.Having 20 weapons at the same time in TAD is impossible like in RDR 2,so the same way you hold all of your weapons on a horse in RDR 2,in Gta: TAD all of your weapons are in the trunk of your car.Activities like:Poker,Blackjack,Darts,Golf,Tennis,Triathlon,Hunting,Shooting Ranges,Five Finger Fillet,Dominoes,Robbing Stores return,but there are more things that are added to the game like:House Burglary,Drug Dealing,Going To Gym(improves your muscle,stamina),playing Pool,Boxing and the most interesting one,Russian Roulette. 'Weapons' All of the weapons from Gta 5 return,with the addition of chainsaws,flamethrowers,katanas.The option from Gta 4 to grab some items and throw them,returns in TAD. 'Vehicles' The vehicles are all the same from Gta 5 Multiplayer The multiplayer is a lot more improved from Gta 5 Online.A GTA: TAD server can take up to 200 people.All of the activities in GTA: TAD singleplayer return in online.There is a lot of interesting mission,races and minigames in TAD online. Gangs/Mafias The Families-Large African-American street gang based in South Los Santos.Known members of the gang in TAD:Jeffrey"Stone"Stones,Lance"6Pac"Bar,Lowrider Varrios Los AztecasVarrios Los Aztecas-Also known as VLA and Aztecas,are a large Mexican street gang.Known member of the gang in TAD is Armando Gonzalez Ballas-Large African-American street gang based in Davis.Known members in TAD are:Jonathan"East"Lancelot,Jeremiah"Big Poppa"Lancaster Los Santos Vagos-Also known as LSV and Vagos,they are a large Mexican street gang.Known gang members in TAD are:Javier Cortez,El Jefe Los Santos Triads-Large Chinese crime syndicate.Known members in TAD are:Joji Kong Wu,Park Te Cheng The Death Outlawz MC-Large Motorcycle Club based in Blaine County and Los Santos.Known member in TAD is John Thompson Kennedy Mafia-The Biggest mafia and criminal organization in all of San Andreas.Known members of the Kennedy Mafia in TAD are:Luke Kennedy,Carl,Karl Harper Mafia-The 2nd largest mafia in San Andreas.Known member of the Harper Mafia in TAD is Stanley Harper Pellegrini Family-Large Italian mafia in Los Santos.Known members of the Pellegrini Family are:Gianluigi Pellegrini,Antonio Pellegrini Allegri Family-Large Italian mafia in Los Santos.Known member of the Allegri Family is Toni Allegri Minor Gangs/Mafias(gangs that are not heavily mentioned or seen in the storyline): Marabunta Grande-Salvadoran gang based in Los Santos.Can be seen around the map.Mentioned couple of times by Armando.No known members Russian Mafia-A Russian mafia based in Los Santos:Can be seen around the map.Never mentioned or seen in the storyline but you can learn about them on the in-game websites.No know members Armenian Mob-An Armenian mob based in Los Santos.Can be seen around the map.Mentioned by Lawyer once.No known members Real American Patriots-Small American gang based in Los Santos.Can be seen around the map until the mission Viva Mexico.They a racist and homophobic gang that want the Confederacy back.They all get killed in a mission with Javier.Known member of the gang and their leader is Slim Peck. Kkangpae-South Korean mob based in Los Santos.Can be seen around the map.Mentioned by Cheng and Joji couple of times.No known members. Vietnamese Mob-A Vietnamese Mob based in Los Santos.Can be seen around the map.Mentioned once by Joji.No known members Characters Protagonist: Mark Jones-Protagonist of TAD.British criminal.Once a small petty criminal,now he is one of the biggest criminals in San Andreas. Supporting Characters: Jeffrey"Stone"Stones-Deuteragonist of TAD.African-American criminal.High ranking member of The Families. Armando Gonzalez-Tritagonist of TAD.Mexican criminal.Member of the Aztecas. William Carter-Supporting character in TAD.Homeless Vietnam war veteran. Lance"6Pac"Bar-Supporting character in TAD.African-American criminal.Leader of The Families.Stones best friend. Joji Kong Wu-Supporting character in TAD.Chinese criminal.Member of the Triads. Ken Te Cheng-Supporting character in TAD.Chinese criminal.Leader of The Triads. John Thompson-Supporting character in TAD.American biker and criminal.Member of The Death Outlawz. Stanley Harper-Supporting character in TAD.Leader of the Harper Mafia. Dan West-Supporting character in TAD.Used to be a criminal in his early 20s.Owner of a small store in Sandy Shores. David"Lawyer"Jackson-Supporting character in TAD.A crooked lawyer.A good friend of Dan West. Antagonists: Luke Kennedy-The main antagonist of TAD.Boss of the Kennedy Mafia. Antonio Pellegrini-Secondary antagonist of TAD.Italian criminal.Underboss of the Pellegrini Family.Gianluigi Pellegrinis brother. Gianluigi Pellegrini-Tertiary antagonist of TAD.The Don of the Pellegrini Family.The brother of Antonio Pellegrini. Jonathan"East"Lancelot -Quaternary antagonist of TAD.African-American criminal.High ranking member of the Ballas. Toni Allegri-Quinary antagonist of TAD.The Don of the Allegri Family. Javier Cortez-Senary antagonist of TAD.Mexican criminal.High ranking member of Vagos. Minor Characters: Lowrider-Minor character in TAD.African-American criminal.Member of The Families.6Pacs cousin. Jeb Tinker-Minor antagonist in TAD.Owner of a barber shop in Paleto Bay.Has a lifelong rivalry with Dan West. Jeremiah"Big Poppa"Lancaster-Minor antagonist in TAD.African-American criminal.Leader of the Ballas. Carl-Minor antagonist in TAD.Member of the Kennedy Mafia and a bodyguard of Luke Kennedy. Karl-Minor antagonist in TAD.Same as Carl,he is a member of the Kennedy Mafia and a bodyguard of Luke Kennedy. El Jefe-Minor antagonist in TAD.Mexican criminal.Leader of the Vagos.Mentioned multiple times by Javier Cortez,appeared once in the game. Seoul's Yellow Dragon-Minor antagonist in TAD.Ex partner of Ken Te Cheng.He was involved in the mysterious "EOMCD Act" Daniel Suarez-Minor antagonist in TAD.High ranking member of the Vagos.Appears once in game Slim Peck-Minor antagonist in TAD.Leader of the racist and homophobic gang "Real American Patriots".Appears once in the game. DLC's: Rockstar announced that there will be in fact,4 different story mode dlc's. The dlc's will be about couple of important story mode characters and the events happening before the TAD storyline. The first one is gonna be about Jeffrey"Stone"Stones titled Grand Theft Auto: Life in The Families(also known as GTA LITF) Second one is about Javier Gonzalez titled Grand Theft Auto: Life In The Aztecas (also known as GTA LITA) Third one is about Luke Kennedy,the main antagonist,titled Grand Theft Auto: Rise To Power(also known as GTA RTP) The fourth one also the last one is about the Pellegrini brothers,Gianluigi and Antonio,titled Grand Theft Auto: Little Sicily (also known as GTA: LS) Category:Games Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:The American Dream Category:HD Universe